


20 Isn't Such A Bad Age After All

by damnndanverss



Series: Supergirl One Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Minor Eliza/Jeremiah Danvers, One Shot, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndanverss/pseuds/damnndanverss
Summary: Lena always thought she had the worst luck when it came to love but all she really had to do was wait for the right person at the weirdest age ever.orLena starts falling in love right after she starts giving up on love.





	20 Isn't Such A Bad Age After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is literally my first fic and I hope ya'll enjoy it!

You know what’s unrealistic? Every song she listens to sings about falling in love the moment their eyes meets someone else’s. That hasn’t happened for her though. She thought it happened before, but she was wrong. She felt nothing for the boy and then she had an eye opener. At the age of 16, she doesn’t believe in love at first sight and she believes she is gay. No, believe isn’t the right word. She is so damn gay. So, she tries something new, online dating. Well, technically, she just wants to make friends but she can’t help liking a few people a bit more. They would talk for months and she thinks it’s an achievement for her. She has even tried convincing herself that she was falling in love slowly, but that wasn’t her case. 

At age 18, she’s convinced she has found “The One”. She thought she was falling in love. She thought she felt butterflies and fireworks. She thought she saw sparks. She thought this was it. But again, she was wrong. It’s all just _thought_. Her girlfriend and her got into a fight and after a messy breakup with her first girlfriend, she knew she wasn’t in love with her, but the idea of a relationship. So, after several days of feeling guilty, she moves on.

…

Starting a new year fresh, she decides to be cold. She decides not to be her friendly self in school. At the age of 20, she decides to stop focusing on love and to focus more in life. That plan changed however. _How ironic_ she thought when she saw a familiar looking face in her class. Don’t get her wrong, she never felt anything towards him, she just thought she had left her past behind (meaning her ex-classmates). She puts on a brave front though. She didn’t want to give him the impression that she hates (because she doesn’t), truth be told, he’s actually a really sweet and funny guy. With said ex-classmate in the same class as her came along another two friends. _So much for being unfriendly and cold._

She thought that maybe the second day they would have forgotten all about her. As always, she was wrong. Three friends became five friends. And in that little group of theirs, only one stood out. She thought a few of them were pretty the first time she looked at them but this one girl, she took quite a while to see her beauty. What’s funny is that she notices everyone and everything but when it came down to this blue-eyed beauty, she doesn’t notice anything else. She would be a mess around her ( _a gay mess_ she thought). Her books would slip out of her hands if she sees a familiar, glasses wearing girl, bouncing her way. Or she would spit her drink out accidentally onto whosever face that was directly in front of hers if said glasses girl were to ‘pop’ out of nowhere and sit right next to her during lunch. Everyone thought she was just clumsy. Well, she is technically, but she’s just worse around her. 

..

“Hey Lena, where’s Kara?” Maggie asks her one day after their shared class. 

“How should I know? I don’t have a tracker on her.” Lena replied, confusion laced in her voice. She walks down the hallways to the cafeteria for lunch, avoiding anybody that tries to get in her way.

“I’m _sure_ you don’t.” Maggie mumbles sarcastically under her breath, not realizing Lena heard what she had said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eyes wide and voice filled with fear and a hint of curiosity.

“Oh, nothing. Just that your _little_ crush on our dear, sweet Kara is not that invisible.” Lena stops dead in her tracks and looks at Maggie standing on her left. “We’re not stupid Lena. You like her. You may even be in love with her from the looks of it.” Smirking when she sees red creeping up Lena’s face.

And for the second time, Lena’s eyes go wide again, “Wait. We? Who do you mean by we?” “The whole group of course, well, except Kara of course. Did you really think you were sneaky with your feelings?” Maggie said laughing at the end. 

All this time, Lena thought she was good at hiding her feelings. All this time, they knew. “So, you guys are okay with it? And what about James and Winn? Don’t they like her too?” Lena asks, heart still beating rapidly. 

“Why not ask them yourself hmm?” Maggie says at the same time they heard James and Winn call out their names down the hallway. She turns her head to the side to see James and Winn standing with a blonde hair girl that was the topic of interests just moments ago. She has no time to turn down the idea of questioning the two boys when Maggie pulls Kara away to ask her about her sister. Of course, telling the boys that “Lena has a question for you guys” before walking away and winking at Lena. In her mind right now, Lena is using Maggie as a punching bag.

So, there she was, walking in-between two guys, feeling intimidated by them, although they were all friends. Mostly because they were taller than her, but still, intimidated. “If this is about your crush on Kara and whether we still like her, we don’t. As in we still love her, but as a friend.” James said with a smile in his low but friendly voice. “Also cause she turned us down and said she has her eyes on someone else. But we get it, who wouldn’t love her. And we’re all totally okay with it, in case you’re wondering.” Winn added with a wink.

She took a while to let their words sink in. _Everyone knows and everyone is okay with it_. And then she realizes what Winn had said moments before. _Kara has her eyes on someone else_. And with that, her shoulders drop and her pace slows down. She feels James pulling her into a side hug (for someone who is so muscular, he is actually very huggable) and for a moment, her frown turns into a smile. It drops down to a frown again when she sees Kara and Maggie at their lunch table, waiting for them. As they walk closer to the duo, Kara notices a hint on moroseness coming from Lena. 

“Hey Lee, what’s with the sad face? Do you want a doughnut?” Kara asks innocently, Lena knowing Kara would never share her food with anyone else, unless its Lena (duh). “Um yeah I’m fine. Just…uh, just had a bad class before this.” Lena tried her best to give a genuine smile, but Kara could see pass it. Kara ignored it though, she knows pushing Lena to tell the truth won’t do any good. Instead, the blonde gives Lena one of her prized jelly doughnut with a smile so genuine, Lena herself couldn’t turn down the jelly doughnut to see Kara’s smile turn into anything else. 

By the end of lunch, Lena’s mood only drops more. She can’t help herself. She loves the way Kara’s laugh is like a melody, a melody she could listen to on repeat. Or the way Kara turns a boring class story into a story you wish you were in because her words made everything beautiful. Or the way she randomly, but quietly, starts singing a part of a song that pops into her head when someone says something that reminds her of a song. Especially the way Kara looks at her with utmost care because she thinks you had a bad day when in all actuality, you're sad because you found out your crush has a crush on someone that isn't you. 

And so, the day drags on, only ending when Lena stares at her ceiling at 2am in the morning thinking why, of all people, she had to fall in love with a blue-eyed, potsticker-loving blonde who is clumsy and at times a stumbling mess. Her eyes grow tired staring at a blank space and eventually closes. She dreams of Kara loving her. She dreams of bringing Kara flowers and showering her with affection. She dreams of waking up to seeing a mess of blonde lying on her chest, right where her heart is. And when she wakes up, she knows that that's all they are, dreams. Those things will never happen and she feels her heart break so early in the morning, making her wish she could skip school. 

…

Arriving at school twenty minutes before the bell, she sees Alex and Kara walking into school. Her gloomy disposition from yesterday returns as she too enters the school. _Here’s to another long day. God help me be strong_. Lena thought dramatically. 

“The universe hates me.” Lena slumps down on her shared table with Maggie. Head resting on her forearms as she closes her eyes and faces the table top.

“What's wrong little Luthor?” Maggie questions. “Is this school related or-” Maggie’s voice drops down to a whisper and she leans closer to the green-eye woman, “Kara related?”

Lena may not be looking at Maggie but she can practically see it in her mind. Maggie with the stupid, annoying smirk. “It’s both.” Lena’s voice muffled by her head position. “Kara mostly.” She adds in with a soft sigh that Maggie probably didn’t hear.

She feels a nudge on her arm and rotates her head to look at the smaller Latina. “Talk to me. Let me be your wingman, or more like wing woman I guess.” Maggie says comfortingly. She gives a wide smile to a broody Lena and Lena thanks God she has someone like Maggie as a friend. Lena goes on telling her about why _“the universe hates her”_. How she bumps into Kara the moment she steps through the school doors and she becomes a mess. Or how while rushing for third period, she yet again bumps into Kara who was also, surprisingly, rushing for class. She continues telling Maggie about her “bad” day throughout the whole class. Mr. Lord may have warned them one too many times about talking in class but they didn't care, Lena wanted to stop and listen to what Mr. Lord was teaching, but Maggie had just said _“Pshh, ignore him. You’re a freaking genius. You don’t need to listen”_. Maggie just wanted to help. Knowing exactly what Lena was feeling as she felt this way with Alex, well before she found out from Kara that Alex feels the same for her. 

…

Soon it was after school and since it was a Friday, Lena had her weekly Young Engineers Club. For once, she was actually thankful she had extra classes on Friday. Maybe that could help her distress after a long week, especially this week. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't focus. She would lose focus half way and end up forgetting what she was doing. She was a genius, _or so people had said that about her_ , but here she was, staring at equations. It was only when Winn taps her on her shoulder and gave her a little fright that she's brought back to reality. 

“Kara?” Winn asks as though he could see the questions floating above her head. Lena nods. “Yeah I figured. I guess you really got it bad huh?” All Lena does is nod again. She’s so exhausted from this whole week. She just wants to go home and lie on her bed and pray that she wouldn’t think of Kara when she closes her eyes. Winn smiled at her and grabs her bag from the floor and passes it too her. “Come on. Let's go meet James and maybe you could talk to us, if you want too.” 

Winn brings Lena to the park near school, telling her that James should be there doing his photography project. When they finally spotted James, Lena realizes that four other people were there with him playing Frisbee and one of them was a blonde she has been trying to avoid. She turns around and starts walking away but doesn't get very far as Winn is dragging her to their group. 

“Hey guys!” Winn shouts when they're closer to their friends. A chorus of “Hey”s and “Hi”s was said after that. Kara hugs Lena first and whispers into her ear, “I’m glad you could make it.” Lena smiles widely at Kara, receiving nothing less than a bright smile from Kara. She looks behind Kara and sees Alex and Maggie smirking at her and she could feel a blush coming on. Lena convinces herself that Alex knows of her crush on Kara only because Maggie told her, although she knows it’s not true. After everyone has properly welcome Winn and Lena, they gather around a park table and started displaying food across the table. Lena seated opposite Maggie, with Alex on Maggie’s right, Lucy on Alex’s right and James beside Lucy. Kara is in between Lena and Winn opposite Alex. 

They talk about school, Alex and Lucy telling them about their Gym teacher, who is also Lucy’s father, and how he made the class run rounds around the school because another student showed up late. They talk about weekend plans, Thanksgiving plans and Christmas plans. They talk about everything and Lena feels happy, she feels like she’s home. She feels even more elated when she notices the look everyone gives her when Kara shares her food with Lena. Lena could have sworn she fell deeper in love with Kara at that moment. The moment she realizes that a gesture so tiny is actually significantly bigger and she never noticed. And in that moment, Lena thinks that maybe, just maybe, Kara may also be in love with Lena.

…

The end of the first term ends and the holidays rolls around the corner. Alex and Kara, mostly Kara though, plans a sleepover with the whole group, including Lucy. Lena hesitates at first, but agrees to go after James, Winn and Maggie practically begged her to go.

…

The week ends with the group gathered at the Danvers residence, sleeping bags tucked under their arms, walking up to Kara’s room (totally not because Alex’s room is a mess), greeting Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers as they pass the living room. Dumping their bags on the floor, everyone, except Alex and Lucy, crash lands ether on the bed or the floor. Alex and Lucy holds back their laughter as they watch five youngsters crash tiredly. The duo having ended their school one week earlier due to “classroom renovations”. They were pretty sure it was because the school has had enough of the seniors. Lena breathes in the smell of Kara, it’s all around her, her bed, her carpet, her _whole_ fucking room. And then she stops herself because 1. she feels like a creep and 2. what in the world is she doing. She sits up on Kara’s (very, very, soft) bed and decides she’s thirsty and would like a drink. 

The moment her butt is off the bed, she feels a hand around her wrist. “Where ya going Lee?” Kara asks from behind her, her voice so soft and gentle.

“Just gonna grab some water. You don't mind, do you?” Lena replies, surprise she could even formulate a sentence with the feeling of Kara’s touch affecting her mind.

“No I don't mind, but I’ll come with you.” Lena’s throat suddenly feels dryer as she looks at Kara’s adorable smile.

Kara leads Lena to the kitchen and grabs a mug for her. “Cold or warm?” Kara enquires. “Cold please.” Lena answers.

They took their time to drink their water, neither one of them really knowing why. Lena couldn't help but steal secret glances at Kara, although she wouldn't call it secret glances if she is three quarter of the time caught looking at Kara. Lena doesn't look away though, instead she smiles and so does Kara. Sometimes, she's rewarded with the sound of Kara’s adorable giggles. 

“Uh, thanks for the water and company I guess.” Lena suddenly speaks, breaking the silence. She looks up to look at Kara when she hears her turn the tap off after washing the mugs. 

“No problem, I like spending time with you anyways.” Lena’s pretty sure could have died in that instance, that her heart rate flat lined. Either by what Kara had said or by Kara’s award winning smile that was usually only reserve for Lena (Lena doesn’t know of course). Both Lena and Kara continues smiling at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes, unbeknownst to either one of them that they were both thinking the same thing.

Their staring got interrupted by a tiny Latina standing beside them, giving both of them a smirk. Kara clears her throat and walks towards her bedroom, mumbling a “see you upstairs” to Lena. 

“Ask her out already. Jeez.” Lena hears Maggie says to her, still smirking at her. _That stupid smirk_.

Lena rolls her eyes at her friend and shuffles up the stairs to Kara’s bedroom. She stops outside the door and starts taking a few breath, trying to slow down her heart, trying to stop herself from overthinking. Walking in, she sees James and Winn on the floor, sleeping probably. Lucy isn't in the room so she suspects she's with Alex in her room and most probably Maggie would join them too. Kara is reading a book and at the same time, trying her best not to fall asleep. Lena doesn't even realize she's smiling when she looks at Kara. But she's just so mesmerizing and Lena can't help but to stare.

“You know, when you said sleepover, I expected it to be like those I watch in the movies, not like this.” Lena say with sarcasm, finishing off with a chuckle. Kara looks up at her and lets out a small giggle and then closes her book and places it on the side table. 

“Well we _are_ tired of school.” Kara yawns dramatically and Lena decides that maybe everyone should get some rest. Lena picks up whatever confidence she has left inside of her and walks over to Kara on the bed. “Then let’s get some shut eye then.” Lena suggests as she lies down beside Kara. Kara doesn’t move away from Lena’s side, but there is a tiny space in-between the two bodies. They were just staring up at the ceiling and neither knows who fell asleep first. 

…

_Click!_

Her eyes flutter open to a familiar sound but she didn’t know what. _Click!_ This time the sound was accompanied by a bright light. She tries to use her hand to rub her eyes but she couldn't move her arm. Opening her eyes wider, she realizes why. Kara is sleeping on her chest. _Oh_. Her heart rate picks up, afraid of what the blonde may think when she wakes up. _Or is this a dream? Oh gosh, am I still dreaming?_ Lena’s mind went into overload thinking of her current situation.

“Jeez. Calm down little Luthor. We can practically hear your heart beat.” She hears Maggie sarcastically saying. Wait. She looks up, away from the sleeping blonde and sees all her friends gathered around them. _So, it isn’t a dream_. She spots Winn and Maggie holding their phones and it clicks in her head. 

“What did you guys do? Please tell me you weren't taking photos.” Worry laced with Lena’s voice. Said worry is soon gone when Winn says that they won't show Kara and that they’ll send it to her. A blush creeps up Lena’s cheek as she watches her friends wink at her.

Once the group leaves them alone, Lena reaches for her phone to check the time, 6.25pm. Lena doesn't move at all. She lays there with Kara still sleeping on her chest for another hour until the blonde stirs awake. What Lena doesn't know is how happy Kara is. Kara wakes up to a warm body and a heartbeat she wishes she could get used too. 

…

With the sleepover being a success, the holidays came. Christmas was around the corner and the group celebrated the holidays with their family. Lena and Maggie would sometimes go over to the Danvers residence to hang out, Lena always being dragged and _definitely_ not because she wants to see Kara. Sometimes she feels like Maggie is setting her up with Kara. What makes her feel like that? The same famous line Maggie always uses when the four of them are either watching a movie or playing a game and Maggie says “Alright Danvers, fight me” to Alex after an “argument”. And from that, Alex and Maggie would always end up chasing one another around the house, only to end up in Alex’s room making out. What makes it all worth it was always Eliza’s “KEEP THE DOOR OPEN YOU TWO!” This has been going on for the past few weeks whenever they would go over. Today however, was different.

“So, Lena, what's it like being in a relationship?” Kara speaks, breaking the silence between Lena and her. The two of them were having a Christmas movie marathon, both buried under a blanket and hugging a pillow now and then.

Lena gives Kara a confuse look but doesn't question her randomness, it is Kara after all. “I wouldn't know. I never really loved anyone.” Lena watches as Kara’s face drops. “Well I mean my exes.” And with that, a smile is etched on Kara’s face again. 

“I hope it's like what they describe in the books or the movies.” Lena doesn't even need to be looking at Kara to know that she's smiling from ear to ear. “Do you like anyone Lee?” Kara suddenly asks.

Lena steadies her breathing before speaking, not wanting to sound shaky and have Kara be suspicious of her. “Um. Well. Not really.” And for the second time, Lena sees Kara’s face drops. “Do you?” Lena’s curious now.

“Yeah I do.” And there's the sentence that breaks her heart. “And I hope she would like me back.” Kara looks up at Lena, staring into her green eyes and Lena swore she saw a glimpse of hope in Kara’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“Why wouldn't she. If she doesn't, then it's her lost. You're amazing, don't think of yourself any lesser than that.” Lena speaks as a matter-of-factly. Kara surprises Lena by jumping onto Lena’s lap and hugging her so tightly, pillows and blanket forgotten on the floor. Lena embraces her, she would take every chance she has to hold Kara in her arms. Soon Kara releases her hold and gets of Lena’s lap, settling into her spot on the couch, but this time slowly moving closer to Lena. Eventually Kara leans her head on her shoulder as they continue watching their movie, cuddled under a blanket.

That night, after Lena left (alone because Maggie decided to sleepover with Alex and Lena wishes she could do the same with Kara, but that would be difficult if she wanted to move on after knowing Kara does like someone), she lies awake on her bed. Its half past one in the morning and she should really sleep soon. Closing her eyes, she tries to sleep.

_Ding!_

“Seriously?! I was trying to sleep.” Lena grumbles as she rolls over to reach for her phone. It was a text from Kara. Her grumpy exterior completely changed to a happier one.

_“Goodnight Lena :) ”_

That one text made her smile. Lena dreamt of Kara later that night.

…

The school term begins with Lena finding out something else that will be placed under her list of why “the universe hates me”. This something else, or much rather, _someone_ else goes by the name of Mike. Mike has a crush on Kara. One would think that it’s a small problem that would just as easily go away and not affect her, but no, it isn't. It’s a huge one in fact. Lena would somedays come across Mike giving Kara flowers and making Kara blush or Mike saying something that makes Kara laugh and Lena would only get more jealous. It’s not the chivalrous things Mike does (it kind of is also), but it’s the fact that Kara deserves much better than a fuck-boy who “claims” he has changed his ways. So what does Lena do? Absolutely nothing. She starts avoiding Kara and unbeknownst to her, Kara notices this and misses Lena.

It was only after a few weeks of Mike’s hundredth attempt of asking Kara out that she finally gets annoyed of him. Only then could she grab a hold of Lena and actually have a proper conversation, not like the ones they’ve been having. 

Kara spots Lena walking out from class and walks up to her, standing in Lena’s way with her arms crossed. When Lena spots her, all she could think about was how much Kara just looked like a tiny ball of anger in the middle of a crowded hallway. “We need to talk.” Kara grabs Lena’s wrist and gently tugs Lena towards an empty classroom. “Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?” Kara asks angrily. She doesn't mean to sound angry but she is, she just wants Lena back.

“I'm not avoidi-” Lena’s sentence got cut short by Kara’s outburst.

“Bullshit. Tell me. Please.” Kara holds back her tears, but she knows Lena can hear the sadness in her voice. “I’ve missed you Lee.”

Lena looks up from her feet to the blue eyes she loves so much. She really wants to hug the blonde beauty, but knowing Kara with her arms crossed, her hug would have been rejected. Instead, Lena tells Kara “You deserve better. Mike doesn't deserve you.”

“Who do I deserve then?” Kara’s voice shaky as she leans on a table. 

“I don't know. Just not him. _Anyone_ but him.” Lena stays frustrated as she stares out at the window. She just wants to say to Kara, _“You deserve me because I love you and I could love you better than anyone else.”_

Then she hears a giggle and she looks at Kara standing up and walking closer to her. With the sunlight shining through the window, it gives Kara a perfect light up. She looks so heavenly and she just looks like an angel. And then Kara is in front of her, inches away, she could practically feel Kara’s breathe on her lips. And soon after, Lena’s brain short circuits. Kara is kissing her. Kara Danvers, the girl she thought she would never kiss, is actually kissing her, on the mouth. _KARA DANVERS IS KISSING HER_ But sadly, it ends shortly after and she feels that maybe Kara made a mistake. But there Kara is, her hands interlocked behind Lena’s neck, smiling down at Lena. “If that wasn't clear enough, I love you too.” Wait. She said her thoughts aloud? Kara could tell Lena was letting the information sink in, so she just stands there as stares at Lena as Lena is doing with her unintentionally. 

“I didn't mean to say it aloud but I’m glad I did I guess.” Kara giggles as Lena speaks her mind. Kara doesn't even want to wait any longer and closes the distance between them. This time however, it wasn't one-sided, Lena kisses her back with as much passion as Kara does.

After a few more kisses and Lena finally having the guts to tell Kara she was in love with her since the starting of the year, Lena finds out that Kara was also in love with her for the longest time. Lena asks Kara out for a proper date and Kara accepts only if Lena accepts to be her girlfriend. They walk to lunch hand in hand and as soon as they reach their table, they're surrounded by three people hugging them. Maggie with her sarcastic “It’s about damn time Luthor.” James and Winn sticking to the simple “Congratulation guys.”

And at that moment, the moment she shares with her favourite people, Lena thinks that life would be okay from now on. That she could face whatever that comes her way. And maybe, just maybe, she could one day wake up to Kara cooking pancakes with their kids.

_Maybe life doesn’t hate me after all._

…

(15 years into the future)

"Hey babe, have you seen this photo? Maggie just sent it to me.” Lena hears Kara question her from the bedroom. Lena walks out of the bathroom and sees Kara already settled down in bed, getting ready to sleep. Kara holds her phone out to show Lena the photo. It’s a photo of them during their first sleepover and Kara is seen sleeping on Lena’s chest peacefully. Below the picture was a caption that reads _“I found this in my old laptop, thought you guys might want to remember the good old, secretly in love, days”._ She smiles at the photo and then looks at Kara. “Yeah I remember, they were supposed to send it to me, but I think they just forgot.” 

“What? You mean they knew you liked me since then?” Kara questions curiously. 

“Yeah. Why?” Lena questions curiously too. 

“Because they knew from the start that I liked you.” And then it clicks in their heads. 

“They’ve been setting us up!” They said in unison. 

Now Lena knows why Winn brought her to the park, or why Maggie drags her to the Danvers residence during the holidays. They’ve been setting them up this whole time. Those sneaky little idiots. She's going to have a word with them, but she also wants to thank them for bringing Kara and her together. 

“We gotta thank them though.” She hears Kara mumbles against her chest as they both get ready for bed, Lena turning off the lamp on their bedside table.

“We also have to beat the shit out of them.” Lena whispers as she watches Kara slowly fall asleep. “Goodnight Kara, I love you.” 

Kara looks up at Lena with her sleepy eyes. “Goodnight Lee, I love you too.” Lena hears the yawn that comes out from Kara’s mouth and immediately wraps her arms around the taller girl. 

_Life does not hate me._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then I'm really glad you read the whole fic. I really do hope ya'll enjoyed it :)
> 
> If you guys wanna send me prompts or just wanna chat, [HOLA](http://fire-andtthe-flood.tumblr.com.)
> 
> Adios :]


End file.
